Verily we wstablish the law!
sign me up for I want free from slavery only mine been being i were born in USA and Caucasian and we were made slaves too! But i do agree that the black race slavery become abolish become established christian fruit meet for repentance whereby our fruit can remain we cant bring forth fruit of our own selves except we abide in the vine the word of god is the vine then will bring forth fruit and our fruit will remain it doing good putting on righteousness in fruit meet for repentance what good we began establishing in abolishing slavery the holy bible been here 2,000 years menstealer's sin of the flesh is what the slaver were captured by in and made partakers in slavery of Satan's and sold to the nations that allowed that sin of the flesh menstealers slavery, in freeing the slavers that were taken into slavery they need to be returned them and all they gathered with them resettling them back into their own nation where they were stolen out of by Satan for these dirty works of darkness in sin that use to be allowed that were against Gods God new testament doctrine principle gospel Good news laws says to not sell ourselves to slavery dont become the servants of men were we been made free in Christ , the black race didnt sell themselfs they were stolen and Satan takes his prisoners captive and he wont let his prisoners go free, works of principalities and powers in high place the power of the air we fighting against not flesh and blood it would prevent rape and intermarry becoming at issue no white dad going to let her blackman that lays with his white daughter to become the blackmans wife nor to become wed by her rapist that laid with his virgin daughter to give the dad the dowry price of virgin to the dad if the dad refuses to give her to him to wed, to put evil away from the people wont be done they dont know the old and new testament Satan what to rob , kill and destroy us all, and we question why evil happens and blackman death rate very high Satan roams about the heavens looking for whom he may devour , he comes to rob steal and kill , Christ can to destroy the works of the devil and give us through him life and life more abundenlty God said he call his people home from the 4 corners of the earth God home, God will accept all who calls on him for salvation their one flesh of men but all have not the same calling in the church the hand cant say to the foot i have no need of you God set the body together as it pleased him given more honor to the weaker vessels so their no schism in the body building it self up in love , to the glory of God in the name of the lord Jesus Christ ! given no offense to the Church or the adversary to speak reproachfully against you! resist Satan steadfast int he faith by the word of God ! ! Category:On the Wiki Wiki Content Community Recent blog posts Forum